sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Visiting Roark
You open the door to the Commanding Officer Quarters. C.O. Office and Quarters -- NRV Hyperon This is the room of the CO, Gregory Wright. You notice that almost every wall in these quarters is covered with computers, technical devices, and workstation space. In a small corner of the room sits a shelf with awards, and other things of that nature. I n the recess of a wall is a bunk, and a desk stands near the middle of the room. Two seats are located before it, as is one large chair behind it. Contents: Roark Manual Manual Obvious exits: Port -- Fore Corridor Roark is on the floor, on his back. He seems awake, and looks very pale. There's some stale food on a tray nearby, as well as an empty bottle. Jessalyn steps inside the room, somewhat warily, holding a small plant in her hands. She nods to the guard who secures the door behind her then turns to offer a small smile to the sole occupant of the room. Roark groans and brings up a hand to rub his face. Slowly. Jessalyn frowns slightly, obviously troubled at your posture and expression. She clears her throat and composes herself before walking towards you. "I brought you something..." Roark turns his head and squints through his fingers. "Ugh," he says, somewhat pitifully. Jessalyn kneels down next to your head, and sets the plant down on the floor. She peers at your face with concern. "Mr. Roark? Are you all right?" Roark smiles faintly. "I drank too much." Jessalyn chuckles mildly, noticing the bottles scattered on the floor. "Ah... I see." She looks back at you. "Think you can sit up?" Roark nods, pulling himself up slowly and propping up on an elbow. He frowns faintly. "I needed that." Jessalyn picks up the small plant again. "I was going to put this on your desk to brighten the room, but... I guess we can just set it in a corner somewhere." She offers the small ceramic pot which is filled with large pale yellow roses. Roark squints at the flowers, surprised, then says hesitantly, "Oh, thank you. Are you sure I won't throw it or anything?" Jessalyn chuckles again. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I hope you won't. At least don't throw it at me, okay?" Her eyes dance with amusement as she gazes down at the flowers. "I'm strange, always had a thing for flowers. They help calm me... and it se emed you could use it." Roark sits up more and winces at the movement. "Maybe after my head clears." He rubs his temple, looking over the blooms. "They remind me of something...thank you." Jessalyn nods, then stands to walk to a corner of the room where she places the plant on the floor. "They're from some cuttings that I brought with me from Yavin IV," she mentions offhand, then looks back at you and smiles warmly. Roark smiles tiredly as he rubs his temple. "Never been there. I didn't think the NR carried flowers into battle." Jessalyn grins widely. "I've never even been in a battle. I'm just a flight tech." She walks back to sit next to you, crossing her long legs in front of her. He is a man in his early 40s, with a default expression of firmly guarded attention. His brown hair is short and feathered back off his forehead, and his eyes are poison green. He is of average height, his movements tending toward an almost military t ension despite his polite mannerisms. He is garbed in an orange flight suit of the sort New Republic pilots wear. The suit is plain, with none of the usual markings, and lacks the additional flight-related gear and tunic. The sleeves have been unfastened at the cuffs and rolled up to his elbows, and it fits him reasonably well. Despite the color, he manages to carry himself as if a casual commander and not a target for fashion police. Jessalyn(#3177POUec) Before you stands a young woman with dark, blazing red hair that constantly falls into eyes the color of Yavin's rainforests; a mass of silken, unruly waves that, when loose, drapes over her slender shoulders. Her skin is pale and slightly pink al ong her wide cheekbones, and she seems to be always shoving her hair out of her deepset sparkling eyes. Your evaluation of her pleasant, though not gorgeous, features changes the instant she notices your gaze and flashes you a brilliant, heart-stopping sm ile. She is wearing a loose, black velvet tunic which scoops low beneath her startlingly white throat. The tunic is belted at her narrow waist and the full sleeves end just above her pale slender wrists. Your eyes are drawn to her best feature, upon which she wears a pair of tight, dark green pants tucked into knee-high black leather boots, both complementing the best pair of legs in ten parsecs. Roark watches you thoughtfully. "Never been in a battle, eh? Fortunate. Nasty things. I would think with all this might, the NR would make use of it more often." It's difficult to tell if there is sarcasm there. Jessalyn folds her hands in front of her, then shrugs. "Well, I have been lucky. But I wasn't around during the War, so..." She sighs, averting her eyes. You say, "Look.... I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you..." Roark drops his hand and offers a lopsided, wry smile. "It's alright. It...was a bad day in general." He pauses. "I don't consider myself here for personal therapy." Jessalyn raises her eyebrows, then smiles. "Ah... well, at least you can perhaps make friends here, so that your stay will be more pleasant... not to mention briefer." Roark shrugs on the tail end of your words, saying, "Friends don't come into business. This is business. There's a wall between the two that doesn't mix." Jessalyn laughs, an innocent almost naive laugh. "Mr. Roark, I'm not in business with you, nor is that why I'm here. I'm here as a friend." Roark chuckles. "Alright, granted." He tilts his head. "You're the only one who seems to hold that opinion." Jessalyn's face brightens with a brilliant smile. "Then consider me your first friend here in the NR." She holds out her hand. "Jessalyn Valios, ace flight tech with Rogue Squadron." Roark looks amused, but takes the offered hand, holding it not in the grip of a businessman aiming for pre-meeting intimidation, but in an equal grasp. "Xegid Roark, ah, stuffed shirt." Jessalyn shakes the hand warmly, her eyes still lit from within. "A pleasure, I'm sure." As she withdraws her hand, she tilts her head to the side and a stray lock of hair falls in front of her face. She grimaces and pushes it back from her eyes. Roark smiles, still more reserved that your own expressions. "Even the circumstances do not lessen the show of friendship. I take it your duties are not so busy as to take up all of your time?" Jessalyn nods. "I just made my rounds, made sure the X-Wings are in working order. So far everything is fine, if I'm needed they can contact me." She smiles. "I do have some free time, and I thought you might need a little cheering up." She glances again at the flowers in the corner. Potted Rose Plant(#8737n) A small plant covered with sprawling, pale yellow blossoms and set within a decorative ceramic container. Roark lets out a breath. "Yes, actually. I had to get myself drunk to relax." He frowns slightly. "It has not been enjoyable." Jessalyn nods, suppressing a frown. "It's more enjoyable when you get drunk with someone else," she muses, then pats your arm. "Everything will be all right, you'll see." Roark grins hesitantly. "I'll take your word for it. But no, no more drinking. The relaxation gained doesn't help the headache afterward. Hmm, I'm not used to staying on large ships, what in the Core do you do for relaxation here?" Jessalyn ponders for a moment, tapping her chin. "Well, catch a holovid, have dinner or a few drinks...I don't know. Whatever suits your fancy." Roark asks curiously, "You have resturants on board?" Jessalyn chuckles, shaking her head. "No not really, just the mess hall. But it's fairly decent." Roark nods. "I'm used to trips of this length being taken on luxury liners. Ever been on one?" Jessalyn shakes her head again, looking younger than her years. "No... there's a lot of things I haven't done. I... led a very sheltered life, I suppose." Roark smiles. "Not straying far from the ships you maintain, I imagine. You'd like these ships. Entire restuarants in crystal spires, containing everyone in music and scent. Food in shapes of star systems. They try to be as extravagant as possible." Jessalyn's eyes widen at the description, an eager smile on her face. "Wow.. it sounds very exciting. I'm sure I could never afford something like that." Roark chuckles. "Likely not. A trip between two close systems runs into six figures worth of credits. There's a lot out there to spend that kind of money on, if you have it to toss away, I guess." Jessalyn gives a long sigh. "Well, there are better things to spend money on anyway. I wouldn't want it for myself, but for the people I care about. If... if my daughter had lived..." her voice trails off, her eyes growing distant. Roark's smile fades and he regards you a moment, then nods. "I understand." Jessalyn sighs again, shrugging her slender shoulders. "But... life goes on. There's no point in dwelling on things I can't change." She smiles slightly. "I like my life now, I'm happy where I am. I know those things will come in time." Roark says quietly, "Oh, I think they do, though with work." He considers a moment, then says, almost casually, "I have a daughter that I'd like to show dining rooms of crystal to." Jessalyn looks at you with surprise, then smiles widely. "You have a daughter? That's wonderful. What is her name?" Roark smiles faintly. "Her name is Melisan. A lively eight years old. Terror, or so I'm told." Jessalyn tilts her head to the side, her brows furrowed. "So you're told...?" she asks, puzzled. Roark keeps his sad smile. "I'm told. Corellian court ruled me to be an unfit father." He taps his fingers against his knee, his smile fading. "My family takes care of her." Jessalyn's smile fades as well. "Oh dear. She's with your family, on Corellia? No wonder you're trying so hard to succeed on Etti..." Roark nods slightly. "Trying. I think this may just be the thing to prove their verdict to them." He shakes his head. "Anyway." Jessalyn frowns, her eyes compassionate. "Xegid... that's not true. We can get your daughter back for you..." Roark says, "Well, I think it's not true...though times like yesterday, I wonder. Meli could be happier with mom and dad, I guess, but..when I have all of this, you know, I'd like to show her the galaxy." Jessalyn nods, a soft smile on her face. "It will happen, soon. I promise." Antra comes in and shuts the door behind him. Antra has arrived. Chewbacca comes in and shuts the door behind him. Chewbacca has arrived. Roark smiles wryly again, and starts to say something in reply, but looks to the door. You sense Chewbacca looking at you. Antra looks around the room, narrowing his eyes for a second as he rests his gaze on Roark. Jessalyn sits cross-legged on the floor next to Roark, then looks up and smiles as the door opens. Chewbacca ducks as he enters and stands behind and slightly to the right of the man. He is a tall, slim human, with coal black hair styled as neatly as possible, given his silvery-white witches' streak running through it. Appearing to be in his late 20's/early 30's, he seems friendly enough, with a smile on his face and a...glimmer?...in his eyes...his blazing emerald-green eyes seem to absorb, penetrate, everything. They look at you, and you wonder what it is that they can't see. He is wearing loose-fitting blue and green robes, with a golden chain around his neck, ending in a medallion in the shape of the New Republic's symbol. Uncomfortable as he looks, his stance is that of one who will do what he must. his eyes...his blazing emerald-green eyes seem to absorb, penetrate, everything. They look at you, and you wonder what it is that they can't see. He is wearing loose-fitting blue and green robes, with a golden chain around his neck, ending in a medallion in the shape of the New Republic's symbol. Uncomfortable as he looks, his stance is that of one who will do what he must. Roark is seated on the floor, propped up by one arm, but pulls himself up to his feet when he catches a good look at those entering. His wince is withheld, though his expression hints that he's not feeling very well. Antra says, "Mister Roark I presume?" You sense: Chewbacca gives you a quick, amused expression before turning serious as he regards Roark. Roark gains his feet and nods slightly. "You presume correctly." Jessalyn quickly gets to her feet, glancing around at the three other occupants, and frowns slightly. You sense: Roark's tone and manner has snapped into formal, a sharp contrast to just a few minutes ago. Antra moves towards Roark, hand extended, expression waxing to friendliness, "Councilor Silverthorn, currently presiding over the New Republic Council." Roark senses, "Jessalyn seems suddenly nervous, as if she is not used to being in such situations. Her face is even paler than usual." Jessalyn moves a bit closer to the tall Wookiee, leaning up to whisper something to him. Roark betrays no surprise, and he grasps the hand firmly in the handshake of board meetings. "Pleased to meet you, Councilor." His manner, though busineslike to the point of formal, is reserved as he gazes at the man. You whisper, "We really need to talk, we might have a plan now." to Chewbacca. Antra shakes Roark's hand, "And you as well. I hope you've been comfortable during your...visit...here?" Jessalyn glances back worriedly at Roark, shuffling her feet nervously. Chewbacca focuses his eyes on Roark casually, before nodding an acknowledgement to Jess. He vocalizes softly, an outake of breath more than a real growl. Roark holds his smile, replying, "For paying so much, I'd expected better accomidations." Antra laughs quietly, then sighs. "I'm hoping that you won't have to stay here much longer." Chewbacca whispers, "Are you worried about something Rrowlr?" Roark says with wry smoothness, "Far be it for me to find the New Republic's manners and courtesty wanting, Councilor, but i entirely agree." You whisper, "I just.. think we can use the information I just got from him." to Chewbacca. You sense: Chewbacca nods slightly, and seems pleased. Chewbacca senses, "Jessalyn pats your arm. "Should I stay, or leave you two alone with him?"" Chewbacca whispers, "Stay please. He grrr likes you." Chewbacca snuffles even softer toward Jessalyn, occasionally glancing over at the two men as they converse. You whisper, "All right, but I'm not sure what I can do now... maybe if you'd let me take him on a tour of the ship sometime? Would that be too dangerous?" to Chewbacca. Antra nods. "I understand Ambassador Venus is working on an agreement...?" You sense: Chewbacca seems to consider this. He snermph's lightly, "If under gaurd I have no problem with it. I'd like to be present though, just in case." Roark's tone teases the edge of being condescending. "The Ambassador proposed several solutions, as well as a number of 'off the record' ones, none of which would suffice, given the requirements of my Authority and our current operational concerns." Roark senses, "Jessalyn gives you a kind,reassuring smile from across the room" Chewbacca seems to take interest in the turn the conversation is taking. He looks on curiously. You whisper, "All right, we'll see what we can work out later. I don't suppose Corellia owes us any favors....?" to Chewbacca. Chewbacca looks back to Jess, leaning toward her and vocalizing softly an un-obtrusively. You sense: Roark seems to be intensely focused on Antra, though he is, to all appearances, relaxed. Chewbacca whispers, "Not rrarrl that I know of. We'll ask Antra gwarrl." Antra nods, "She did as I had requested, and the results are what were expected." Roark clarifies, "You requested?" You sense: Chewbacca gets a curious expression. He grmph's a question, "What about Corellia?" Antra says, "I asked the ambassador to think of every possible option that we have and to present them to you." Antra corrects himself, "Every viable option." You whisper, "That's where his daughter is, with his family. The Corellian court deemed him an unfit father..." to Chewbacca. Chewbacca senses, "Jessalyn's voice seems urgent and worried." Chewbacca whispers, "That's good information. If they do owe us favors, we could help him get his daughter in return for his assurance that Han will be given back to us and not the Imperials." Roark smiles slightly. "If she did indeed present such a range, then I suggest looking further afield than your own possibly limited interests. The situation is such that each has much to lose, losses that are intolorable and destructive, and as of yet, I have not heard a proposal that did not take into consideration anything more than the New Republic." Antra shrugs, "I don't believe she had presented all options before we arrived. She's currently taking a day of leave on my orders." You whisper, "That's exactly what I was thinking. Perhaps Corellia would be willing to help out for Captain Solo's sake." to Chewbacca. Roark inclines his head in reply, keeping his poison eyes on Antra in a mild chiding air. Chewbacca seems pleased at something Jess is telling him. His head is inclined with an ear near her mouth. Later... Roark shakes his head. "Your marriage...your judgement was sound. You had a child to think of, and did what you thought was best. I don't fault you for that, I can't." Jessalyn takes in a shuddering breath as tears roll down her cheeks. "But I hurt someone very deeply because I fooled myself..." Roark lifts a hand to brush at a tear with a finger. "Not intentionally, not intentionally..." Jessalyn's lower lip trembles as she fights back the tears. "But what difference does that make? I still caused the pain." Roark purses his lips and draws you into his arms, murmuring, "Nothing compared to the pain you're inflicting on yourself." Jessalyn says nothing, only letting herself be pressed into the embrace and closing her eyes, her cheeks hot with tears. Roark holds you carefully, remaining silent as well. His expression is thoughtful. Jessalyn slowly withdraws after a long moment, very gently. "I'm sorry," she whispers. Roark asks, concerned, "Why?" Jessalyn chuckles at herself, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "It seems this is the second time that I've lost control of emotions in front of you." She shakes her head. Roark smiles, resting a hand on your shoulder. "And a first for me. Don't apologize. One apologizes for things they regret. Do you regret the loss of control?" Jessalyn chuckles, shaking her head. "No... just that I've made a display of myself." Roark says, "You sound like you needed it. Let someone else see your display, don't bear it yourself. It's...really nothing to keep to yourself." Jessalyn touches the hand at her shoulder. "I wasn't sure if.. you would be the person to show it to," she smiles slightly. "Besides, I came here to cheer you up, not to make a fool of myself." Roark murmurs, "No, no... I don't think you're a fool. I think you, well, both of us...did some foolish things, but you're not lost. Alright?" He is a man in his early 40s, his expression of attention covered by a somewhat neat beard. His brown hair is short and feathered back off his forehead, and his eyes are poison green. He is of average height and casual stride. He is dressed in subdued colors of black and slate grey; black pants with a simple button-up grey dress shirt. Jessalyn nods, giving a soft sigh, and she slides her hands up to your shoulders. "I'm not lost. And neither are you. We can both make fresh starts." She raises an eyebrow as she looks into your eyes, her expression serious. Roark's slight smile twitches as he looks at you. "I am far behind you on that road, Jessalyn. But I've just caught up enough to see you on the same road as I." Jessalyn smiles slightly, her hand curving around your cheek. "That's more than I hoped you would say," she murmurs. "And I'm glad to hear it, Xegid." Roark chuckles, saying, "Me too. Just...don't slow down for me, alright? Keep going." Jessalyn's smile brightens her otherwise unremarkable face. "I will, if you will." Dragosani sharp teeth rip at the dress shredding it till your soft furred breasts fall out. Roark nods. "Of course. I'll do my best to speed up. It's a race, hmm?" He smiles. Jessalyn nods, laughing. "If you'd like to think of it that way, yes." She grins. "We both have our dreams and goals. Somehow I think yours are even more likely than mine. But we can spur each other on." Roark grins, nodding. "Even if I have to claw my way there." Jessalyn presses her lips in a small smile, then leans up on her toes to kiss your cheek quickly. "Which you, will, I'm quite sure." She turns slightly, seeing the rose plant in the corner, and her smile widens. Roark smiles, and follows your look. "Yes, there it blooms still." Jessalyn gives you a quick playful wink. "Good. You hang onto it." She makes her way towards the door. Roark leans and catches your hand as you move away, giving it a quick squeeze. "Thanks. I will." Jessalyn grins, squeezing back. "Take care of yourself," she murmurs softly, catching your eye. Roark smiles and lets go of the hand, straightening. Jessalyn turns and waits for the guards to open the door, her bright hair falling around her face, hiding her expression. Roark stands silently, watching you go and smiling. The door slides open and she steps through, pausing to flash you a brilliant smile before it shuts behind her. Fore Corridor -- NRV Hyperon The Corridor comes from the aft side of the ship, all of it white panelled and well lit. Two doors on the Port side lead to the Crew Quarters and the XO's Office, respectively. The single door onthe Starboard wall leads to the CO's Quarters. Further fore, at the end of the corridor, there is a rather big door labelled 'Gunnery Section'; two ramps lead up and down. The one that goes down leads to the Hangar Bay and the Troops Quarters, while the one that heads up takes you to the virtual brain of the ship: the Bridge. Contents: R2-D2 C3PO Obvious exits: R2-D2 swivels his head towards Jessalyn, he beeps inquisitively. R2-D2 says, "How's the Prisoner?" in Droid. Jessalyn glances down at the droid, patting his domed top absently. A smile crosses her face. "Oh, he's going to be all right. I have no doubt." Visiting Roark